Articles of footwear usually include an upper, a midsole, and an outsole. The upper can include sections of thin material, straps, or the like for securing the footwear to the wearer's foot. The outsole is typically a unitary piece of relatively high-friction material that provides traction for the footwear. Also, the midsole can be a unitary piece of foam or other similar material disposed between the upper and the outsole for providing cushioned support for the wearer.